


Now and Then

by IAmStoryteller



Series: Never Practical [11]
Category: Batman and Robin, Shazam (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller





	Now and Then

_Now._

_**Will you come for me?** _

“Easy, easy, you’re going to be okay,” said Billy, voice hoarse. He carried the broken body of his husband, Damian, to the nearest evacuation javelin. After a long battle, Billy had searched high and low for sign of his husband of three years and found himself in a bad situation. While Billy was handling some of the bigger problems (like firing spaceships) aerial, Damian and other non-powered heroes were on the ground handling the infantry that escaped the massacre in the sky.

“Hard…to breathe,” said Damian, gasping. Billy sped up and reached the javelin and placed Damian on one of the beds. Thankfully, J’onn was there and began hooking Damian up to the healing equipment that Wayne Tech developed with Star Labs. Billy sat on the floor of the javelin, right across from where J’onn was working on Damian, so not to get in the way.

Once Damian was stable, J’onn went to the next person that came dragging themselves on board (it was Hal Jordan). Billy moved and sat on the edge of the bed as Damian was sedated, guarding his husband.

“Idiot, scaring me like that,” muttered Billy. He wouldn’t survive if he ever lost Damian, he didn’t think so.

_Then._

_**Will you come for me?** _

“Will you marry me,” asked Damian, not quite out of the blue. Billy was making them dinner at Damian’s apartment. Damian was setting the table. Billy turned and grinned at him.

“What no ring, no romantic proposal in Paris or Venice,” teased Billy, throwing a dinner roll at Damian. Damian caught it. 

“Well, yes or no?” Billy laughed. Damian gave a small grin.

“Of course, I’ll marry you, what did you think after all this time I was going to say ‘no’?”

_Then._

_**Will you come for me?** _

Nineteen year old Damian was furious at the moment. Not at himself (okay maybe a little at himself), but mostly at Billy Batson. Damian hated to admit but he loved the man—he loved Billy with everything. They were good friends, Damian liked to think. 

But when Bruce told Damian that the Wizard told Billy it was time to take his place at the Rock of Eternity and leave the world he loved, Billy had went without question. Damian did not know the underlying circumstances of the situation because Damian was in San Francisco with the Teen Titans while the Justice League handled some cosmic, time-space altering fiasco (something to do with the Hand of God, the Anti-Life Equation and the Green Lantern Corps).

Billy didn’t even say goodbye.

So, despite his father’s warnings and his brother Dick’s worry, Damian took one of the Bat-planes first to Fawcett City where he demanded Mary Batson take him to the subway station that took them to the Rock of Eternity. Mary told him that had been closed down a year after Billy got his powers because Billy could just get himself there without a path. She informed him of another way in—all the way in Kahndaq. She decided to come with him, so he could actually get to the Rock of Eternity.

Mary and Damian went to Kahndaq. After they snuck to the palace through the Capital, they found the throne room which was thankfully unoccupied and went to the secret passage. Mary held Damian’s hand as they arrived at the imposing fortress outside of time and space.

“So are you going to get my brother back for us, or not?’ She waited in the Hall of Sins, which Damian barged into the chamber of the Wizard (a throne room, who was the Wizard fooling). Billy was sitting there, bored look on his face as the Wizard lectured him.

Damian was furious and he stomped over to them and grabbed Billy.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing? You need to come home, now.”

Billy looked a little nervous. “You came for me?”

“Shut up and let’s go home.”

_A Long, Long Time Ago_

_**Will you come for me?** _

“Oh no, oh no, love, please, don’t leave me,” whispered a young knight on the middle of a battlefield. Dying bodies of men and horses alike spread across, the air stale with blood and sweat and death. The knight saw the stab wound in the stomach and knew that his love was going to die. No one survive stomach wounds.

“It’s you. I thought…” said another young knight. “You’d died too.”

“Just rest now, beloved, you will be fine shortly,” said the young man, trying to smile through the tears. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I wasn’t here.”

“Always here,” said the dying knight, placing his hand over where his heart was. “In another lifetime, will you come and find me?” Before he could assure his love, the dying knight died. The sole desire in his heart, echoed as a prayer, as a promise of a lifetime.

_**“Of course, I will. I will never stop looking for you. I will never stop until I find you.”** _


End file.
